


I Felt It For You

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light angst but it’s not that much, M/M, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Past Stanley Uris/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stan calls Bill petnames and you cannot change my mind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stan and eddie go bird watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Y'know a couple of highschool kids in love(I was going through it when I wrote this)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: My Comort Ships [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Kudos: 8





	I Felt It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Felt by Clean Cut Kid (see notes at end for link)

"Take that Denbrough!" Richie shouted as he beat Bill in yet another game of street fighter. Bill let out a breath of frustration, handing Rich another token. that's the deal, if Richie wins, he gets another go, and if Bill wins Richie has to babysit Georgie. Neither of them minded the "punishment". But here they were, Richie's pockets stacked full of tokens and one babysitting opportunity on his shoulders.They left the arcade shortly after the pair ran out of money to get more tokens. They set in their way to go find Eddie mad Stan. 

———

“See that one?” Stanley pointed at a blue jay, Eddie snatched up the binoculars to see just where Stan was pointing. “That’s a blue jay! I always see them outside my house.” Whenever Bill and Richie went to the arcade, Stan and Eddie went bird watching. Just to spend more time together, “Hey, how’s Sonia doing?” Eddie put the binoculars down and sighed. “She’s fine I guess, I’m just trying to get through it,” Stan nodded, “She’s gonna be ok Eddie” Sonia Kaspbrak was recently diagnosed which stage two breast cancer. She kept it hidden from Eddie until he stumbled across the sheet that had her diagnosis on it. She’s been more lenient with him ever since. Knowing that him spending more thine with the losers helped him cope with it. “Alright alright enough with the sad banter, find anymore Stan?” Eddie gave him the binoculars. It was all peace and quiet until Richies voice was heard “Eddie Spaghetti! Stan the man!” He shouted as he throw his bike down on the ground. Bill and riding in Silver short behind, him being much more careful as he laid the bike on the ground “H-Hey Stan. Hey Ed-Eddie” he made his way towards the two, taking a seat next to Stan. A smile on his face, “Hey Bill,” the two locked eyes and crossed their pinkie fingers together behind them “Jesus Christ! Get a room you two!” Eddie lunches Richie in the arm, “Fuck off Rich! You’re like it with Eddie!” Stan lectured him. The four of them all picked spots to lay down in. 

———

“Have you talked to Bev lately?” Stan asked. He could feel Bill shake his head from the spot he had his head rested on the others chest. “We hav-haven’t been talk-talking that muc-much since y-y’know” Stan continued to run his hands through Bills hair, “Yeah, breakups are hard, I remember not talking to Richie after we broke up. It’ll get better,” a hum came from the boy bellow him. The two laid there until Bill spoke again, “This is ni-nice,” Stan smiles even though Bill couldn’t see it, “It is, I like it when it’s just you and me,” “And the complaining of Eddie” Stan laughed as Bill finished, “Yeah,” they looked over to where Eddie was pushing Richies hand away as he was trying to plop a handful of grass on his head. That’s when it dawned on Stan, “You didn’t stutter one when saying that, it’s gotten better.” Bill smiled up at the boy, “I-I’ve been working on i-it, I th-think it’s imp-improved” Stan returned the smile “It has sweets it has” and lightly kissed his forehead. 

———  
“Richie no stop,” Eddie scolded as Richie was trying to lace flowers into his hair, “Cmon Eds! You’ll look even cuter with them in your hair!” Richie fought back. Eddie knew he couldn’t stop the other from doing it so he sighed, “fine Rich. But just this once”. Eddie shuffled his weight to lay back against Richies chest, eyes closing as Richie braided flowers into his hair. “Did you have fun?” Eddie said just loud enough that Richie could hear it “yeah, I have a bunch of tokens for the next time I go and I also get to babysit Georgie,” Eddie nodded as Richie finished, “How was your time with Stan?” He asked, his fingers automatically stopping what he was doing, a groan left Eddies mouth “It was fun, we saw a blue jay and a robin. Other then that it was those boring birds that always wake you up at five o’clock in the fucking morning,” Richie laughed quietly, then set back to work on braided the delicate flowers into Eddies hair. About then minutes of silence and the quite chirps if birds and little laughs leaving both Stan and Bills mouths every once in awhile until Eddie spoke again, “Hey Rich?” He day up from where he was laying on the others chest, “What’s up Eds?” Eddie turned so he could meet Richies face, then took in if his hands into his own, “Y’know I appreciate you right?” It took Richie back by surprise, “of course I do,” Eddie huffed out a breath, “No like I really really appreciate and care about you. I just sometimes fear you hate me because I’m always scolding you or yelling at you. But you’re so fucking beautiful and I don’t know how to show how I feel,” Richie could’ve swore his heart skipped a beat. “Oh Eddie, I know you do sweetheart. You confessed to me anyway, I never doubt that you don’t appreciate me,” Eddie smiled “Good, because I really do Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irIZe_nrVtQ


End file.
